


To Be Close

by j_gabrielle



Series: Dandelion Fields [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night goes better than how either of them had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Close

In the years since he entered the court of Asgard, there has been nothing that Loki hated more than the feasts.

Asgardians feast when they are victorious in battle, when they are in mourning, when there is a new born, when it’s just a simple dinner. They _feast_ and it is a full spread of tankards of mead, wild boar, venison, sweet meats and the best pies (or so they claim).

“Are you alright?” Thor asks, his voice heavy with mead. His breath tickles the side of Loki’s face, warm and honey sweet. It sends a shiver up his spine.

“I’m fine.” He breathes, sitting upright in his seat. Loki smiles, touching Thor’s hand on his.

Cerulean eyes hold his, the locks of blonde hair falling gently over his brow. Loki can tell that his husband does not quite believe his reassurances. “Truly, I am alright.” He says.

Thor holds his gaze for a moment longer before leaning back to talk to the All-Father. Loki can barely hear their conversation, so he chooses to reach for his goblet of mead instead. Thor draws away just as Loki finishes his drink. Curiously, Loki glances over at him when he takes his hand, pulling.

“Come on. Before anyone notices.” Thor whispers hurriedly. Loki lets himself be tugged along, barely noticing the amused looks thrown their way by those gathered.

It isn’t until they are half-way down the corridor that Loki asks where are they going.

“To our chambers, of course.” Thor says easily. “Discomfort was written all over your face, my dear.”

“I thought I hid it well.” Loki sighs, falling into step with Thor as he slows down.

“You did. But you forget that we share the same teacher in matters as such.”

Loki hums in reply, leaning against Thor’s solid form. They walk at a leisurely pace, soaking in the palace drenched in the light of the moon and the gold glow of the torches.

“Have you been well, Loki? Has there been trouble?” Thor asks suddenly as they pass the gardens. “It seems like an age since I last spoke to you.”

Loki bites the flesh of his bottom lip. “I’ve been fine. Everyone has been kind to me. There has been no trouble of any sort, I promise.”

“Loki…”

“Tell me about Midgard. Tell me about your friends.” Loki interrupts, cutting off Thor’s sudden inquiries. He does not seem pleased at the subject change, but Thor allows it, regaling his consort with tales of his quests on Midgard with the Avengers.

Later, as the moon climbs to her apex in the night sky, they retire to their chambers. Loki helps Thor undress, stripping him to his tunic and breeches. “I’ll run you a bath.” He says, setting his circlet on its’ cushion.

“Let the servants take care of it.” Thor sighs, stretching.

Loki shakes his head, smiling. “I’ll do it. It’s been awhile since I’ve done it for you.”

He hurries away before Thor can reply, pushing his sleeves up his forearms. He turns the knobs, setting the temperature to Thor’s preferred. He gathers the bathing tools, the cloths and soaps.

“You look wonderful on your knees.”  Thor’s voice is a quite rumble in the cavernous room.

“And you look travel worn.” Loki retorts, standing quickly. “Your bath is ready.” He tries to leave, only to find himself pulled into the embrace of the Thunder God.

“Bath with me?”

Thor smiles, leaning down to brush their noses together. Loki could not help but to sigh, melting into the touch of his husband. Nodding, he pulls away. He slips behind the silk screens, undressing slowly.

His heart thump like war drums, beating a tattoo against its’ cage of bones. Quickly, he smooth a hand over his skin, waiting until he hears Thor slip into the water before he steps from behind the screen.

“Come here.” Thor says softly, the words echoing against the marble floors.

Loki walks as gracefully as he can, climbing and slipping into the water. He sits awkwardly in the space next to Thor, unmoving and flushed with embarrassment. “Do not be afraid, Loki.” Thor edges closer, sliding until he is right in front of his consort.

“I’m not afraid. Not of you.”

Thor smiles, reaching for a wash cloth draped over the side. Wetting it, he wrings it, wiping Loki’s brow. “Of course you’re not.” He says with a twinkle in his eye.

Loki frowns, looking down to where the water laps against their bodies. “This was a bad idea.” Loki chokes out in a rush. He moves to leave, only to be once again pulled against Thor’s body.

“Why do you always run from me?”

“Why do you always mock me?” He bites out, voice sharp. Swallowing, he hides his eyes. “I’m sorry. That was out of line.”

Thor tightens his hold at that. “Oh, Loki… You know nothing, do you? You have absolutely no idea the things you stir in me, do you?”

Loki feels the surge of anger and frustration burn bright behind his eyes. “Then tell me! I’m not that child you wedded, I’m _your_ consort.” Biting down on the side of his cheek, he huffs. “I’m not a child. Please stop seeing me as such.”

Pushing himself away once more, he plants his hand on the side of the bath, ready to push himself out when Thor grabs him from behind, twisting him around and pressing their lips together in a violent meet.

Their kiss is not gentle. It is threaded with a thousand unspoken words and a thousand sighs. Thor kisses like a man finding paradise, seeking and tasting with every lick, swipe and bite. He presses Loki against the side of the bath, lining their bodies together until he has him dwarfed against the bulk of his figure.

“Does this feel like the kind of response I would give to a child?” Thor growls, grabbing and pressing the heel of Loki’s palm against his burgeoning erection under the water. “Does this feel as if I long for you in any way other than how a husband yearns for the flesh of his wife?”

Loki resists at first, unyielding in the face of a force of nature. “I have waited for you. All these years, waiting and wanting more than anything to know your kisses, to be the only one that touches you this way.” Thor dips his hand lower to knead at his bottom, grabbing his cheeks in the way he knows will melt even that of Loki’s most ardent defences and it works like a charm. Unwilling to admit total defeat, he threads his hands into Thor’s water darkened locks, pulling himself closer to his husband.

“I’ve always wanted you, Loki. I have never stopped wanting you. You have been everything I have needed and more. Watching you grow, watching you mature into the person you are now has given me nothing but pleasure.”

“You never tell me these things.” Loki blushes, frowning at the face of such a passionate declaration.

Thor chuckles, the sound vibrating through their shared skin and into Loki’s bones. “Even when I made love to you that first time after your birthday; do you remember? I could not tell you what I felt in me not because I did not care, not because I could not love you. It was because I needed you to be ready when I tell you that I love you.”

Loki snaps his head up, holding the eyes on him. “Thor…” Thor distracts him as he lifts and hooks Loki’s slender legs around his waist, holding Loki against him securely.

“I do. Very much so. Hopelessly and truly and utterly besotted with my Loki.” Thor smiles, knocking their brows together. He draws Loki in by the chin, slotting their mouths together.

“Do not try to distract me with your kisses.” Loki whispers harshly. “I hate it when you do that.”

Thor noses at the column of Loki’s throat, mouthing against the pale skin. “Is it working?”

“Yes. So don’t stop.”

Strong arms engulf him, lifting their bodies. “What are you doing?” Loki croaks in surprise.

“Following my orders.” Thor replies cheerfully.

Loki gasps, clinging on as he is carried out of the bath, tracking puddles across the room and into their chambers. Thor throws him onto the covers of their bed, climbing over to hover over him. He tucks himself between Loki’s thighs, pulling them gently to rest at his waist. Loki watches, feeling the chill of the room on his damp skin.

Thor leans down, pressing their naked forms together. His golden locks rain bath water over his face, the scent of home and hearth wrapping around them. “I have missed you.” He murmurs, running his hand down the side of Loki’s voice. Loki cannot help but lean into the touch, arching against his husband helplessly. A million thought threads run wild in his mind. Thoughts of how happy he was that Thor was home, how lonely he had been, how he wants nothing more than his husband with him always.

“Don’t stay away too long the next time.” Loki says instead, unable to give voice to the words that he wants to say most.

Thor presses his body down, letting Loki wrap his arms around him. Caressing him, he touches Loki reverently, fingertips moving as if charting the spaces of his skin. “Come with me then. Come with me to Midgard, Loki.”

Blue eyes search his, gently running his thumb across Loki’s cheek. “Say yes?”

Loki pushes himself upright, leaning back onto the pillows. He places his hands on the sides of Thor’s face, feeling the bristling of his beard under his palm. “What would I do there?” He hears himself say, breath rushing out of him. “What should I… Do they even know about me?”

“I have told them of you. Enough of it that they know about our marriage. Of the circumstances that surrounded it.”

Loki turns away, allowing what Thor said to sink in. “I would love to.” He says quietly, shyly smiling. “I would love nothing more than that.” He laughs.

Thor’s smile is bright in the dim light of the room. “So that’s a yes?” He places his hands on Loki’s hips.

Nodding, Loki pulls him close, shaping his lips against Thor’s.

“This was much better than the evening I had in mind.” Thor pants when they part for air. “And for that I am glad.”

Loki laughs, a happy sound in the silence of the room. Swiftly, he kisses his husband again, tasting the sweetness of hope and promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Sex totally happened. Even if I was too lazy to write it.


End file.
